Mod Idea - Metropolis
---- A Brief Bit of Info ---- This is the first mod I've ever planned and I did it all in one day so it might not be that good. I am incapable of working on this in any way at this time and would love it if someone could pick up the project for me. Well, here we go. -The White Reaper 02:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The Mod ---- Name: Metropolis Description: recruit wastelanders and expand your shelter into a full-blown metropolis! Metropolis Layout: James Kroon's House is in the center of the metropolis. The presidential building is two stories or higher tall and its back is up against the back of James Kroon's House. All the other building are in a circle facing the center of the metropolis. Carl Harven's house is on the second floor of his store and he shares the house with his son, Anthony Harven. The dogs, obviously, don't have houses. So, There are 12 houses total. The large gray stone wall should be against the back of all the houses and should be as tall as 1 1/2 houses. The mote should go around the wall and the rope bridge should go over the mote and through a hole in the wall straight in front of James Kroon's house so that the front of James Kroon's house faces the rope bridge. Wastelanders List: All settleable wastelanders are essential until they join (or make it to if that is more preferable) your town and are marked in this plan with an * asterisk James Kroon Always essential Location: Shelter Purpose: Starts and Runs the town as leader Tim Jank Always essential Location: Rivet City Front Steps Purpose: Delivers supplies to the shelter every friday (Doesn't actually deliver anything, its just for looks) Shadow* (only through a specific quest) Always essential Dog If possible, in Wroughtwiler colors (sorry for the poor grammer) ( I think it's "rottweiler" )Kingmarco66 13:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Is also capable of being a permanent companion without a spot check or karma check Location: Outside Underworld with Nike and Diesel by the large skull door (Conversation: "You guys wanna be gaurd dogs doncha." Bark once "You wanna beat up all those mean Wasteland monsters doncha." High growl "yes you do, yes you do." Bark twice can be started with any one of the dogs, bt once you talk to one they all join the town) Purpose: Gaurd Dog Nike* (only through a specific quest) Always essential Dog Is also capable of being a permanent companion without a spot check or karma check Location: Outside Underworld with Shadow and Diesel by the large skull door (Conversation: "You guys wanna be gaurd dogs doncha." Bark once "You wanna beat up all those mean Wasteland monsters doncha." High growl "yes you do, yes you do." Bark twice can be started with any one of the dogs, bt once you talk to one they all join the town) Purpose: Gaurd Dog Diesel* (only through a specific quest) Always essential Dog If possible, in Golden Retriever colors Is also capable of being a permanent companion without a spot check or karma check Location: Outside Underworld with Nike and Shadow by the large skull door (Conversation: "You guys wanna be gaurd dogs doncha." Bark once "You wanna beat up all those mean Wasteland monsters doncha." High growl "yes you do, yes you do." Bark twice can be started with any one of the dogs, bt once you talk to one they all join the town) Purpose: Gaurd Dog Carl Harven* Location: Rivet City Market (talking to market gaurd about trying to get a license to open a shop)(Will only join if you have room for his son as well, and they both join at the same time and have the same house) Purpose: Starts an all-purpose shop with only junk and bobby pins for sale Anthony Harven* Location: Rivet City Market Purpose: Will sell you a Nuka-Cola Machine and a Jukebox for your house and you can sell him sensory modules for 15 caps Jeena Hart* Location: Outside the Super-Duper Mart (she is essential until she joins your town, you must have her join your party as a temporary companion until you clear out the Super-Duper Mart of all raiders and then open the pharmacy door at which point she will thank you and then says that she will join your town when she is done here is when she leaves your party and becomes non-essential and she doesn't leave until you do) Purpose: expands the store inventory with medical items and she will sell you a My First Infermory Chuck Norris* Location: Wandering the Wastes Purpose: Expandes the store inventory with Big Guns and Big Guns ammunition and will increase your luck by one point one time for 500 caps Cindy Caudill* Ghoul Location: Underworld Purpose: Expands the store inventory with energy weapons and energy weapons ammunition and she will sell you the My First Laboratory Sabrina Hill* Ghoul Location: Arlington Library Lobby Purpose: Will increase your Charisma by one point one time for 500 caps Matt Stanley* Location: Republic of Dave Purpose: Becomes sheriff which gives the place some law enforcement and he convinces James Kroon to put the town under a democracy Cameron Cassidy* Always essential Ex-Riley's Ranger Default armor and weapons are Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor, a Minigun, and a Baseball Bat Is also capable of being a permanent companion without a spot check or karma check Location: Underworld (standing beside the right door to the hospital area, says that he heard what happend and came to see if riley was alright) Purpose: Expands the store inventory with Small Guns and Small Guns ammunition and will increase your Agility by one point one time for 500 caps Jimmy Sczomak* Always essential Default armor and weapons are Tesla Power Armor, a Gatling Laser, and a Chinese Officer's Sword Is also capable of being a permanent companion without a spot check or karma check Location: Outside Alexandria Arms Purpose: Will repair and will sell you a workbench and will increase your intelligence by one point one time for 500 caps Charlie Hogston* Location: Arefu by the sealed door to the house with the dead brahmin Purpose: Expands the store inventory with food items and will sell you all the themes for your house Andy Hayes* Always essential Default armor and weapons are Prototype Medic Power Armor, a Missle Launcher, and a Power Fist If possible, have him spawn Med-X in his inventory Is also capable of being a permanent companion without a spot check or karma check Location: Inside Smith Casey's Garage Purpose: Expands the store inventory with Explosives and will sell you any of the house items I've forgotten to assign Quests: Name: Shelter Description: You have heard rumors of a man living in a small house somewhere out in the wasteland who needs help. Main Objective: Find a small house in the wastes and talk to the man named James Kroon inside. He will ask you to help him start a town. After you tell him yes, he will send you to Rivet City to speak with a caravaner named Tim Janks about getting a weekly supply shipment sent to the shelter. The fee should be 250 caps. Pay Tim the money and return to the shelter. Talk to James and he should thank you for paying for the shipment and ask you to go and find three Wastelanders to have move into the shelter will he builds their houses (He should finish each wastelander's house when you recruit them.) By the end of the mod, you should have 15 Wastelanders living in your town, counting the three dogs and James Kroon. After you settle 3 waslanders go back and talk to James and he will pay you 100 caps and the quest will end. Name: Village Description: Your town is starting to come together. Keep up the good work! Main Objective: Talk to James again and he will say that you need some security in town. Go just outside Underworld to the large skull door and there should be three dogs. Talk to them and they will settle in the town. Now return to the town and there should be a house that has been built just for you. go talk to James and he will pay you 150 caps and tell you that you need to go and find three more wastelanders. Find three and then return to the town once more. You should know notice that there is a large gray stone wall around the town that is about as tall as 1 1/2 houses and then there is a mote around the wall. There should only be one way in which is across a rope bridge (like the one at Big Town.) Talk to James again and he will pay you 100 caps and the quest will end. Name: Town Description: Your town is coming along beautifully. What could possibly go wrong? Main Objective: Talk to James again and he should say that he has heard that a large group of Super Mutants are headed this way. He will ask you to teach the townspeople how to lay mines so that we might stand a chance against the Super Mutants. Teach the townspeople how to do so and then they sould go and place about 500 bottlecap mines around the town. When they finish placing mines, James should walk up to you and say "I think we're ready." Then about 100 Super Mutants should start running towards the town. Once they actually get near the town, they should start running around it in a circle and do so about 10 times. The mines should take most if not all of them out. If any do manage to make it through, the 10 villagers should be able to take them out. Once all the Super Mutants are dead, James should run up to you and say "We did it!" and then pay you 150 caps. Go and talk to James again and he should say that he wants you to go and find three more Wastelanders to have move into the town. Do so and then return to town and speak with James once more. He should pay you 100 caps and then the quest should end. Name: Metropolis Description: Your town is Incredible, and apparently, the Super Mutants don't like that. Main Objective: Speak with James again and he will say "We've got enough room for two more wastelanders. You wanna go find 'em for me?" Agree and be on your way. Once you find them, return and speak with James in your room. he will pay you 100 caps and end the conversation. Speak with him again and he will tell you that he has become president and that you are to be Vice President. He will then say "You need to get some rest. You have a big day tommorow." That you do, That you do. When you awake, Matt Stanley will run up to you and tell you that James Kroon has been Kidnapped by the Super Mutants and taken to the Germantown Police Station. You will find him in one of the cells in the same room as Red from Big Town. Free him and he will join your party as a temporary companion until you get back to Town. Once you arrive he will thank you for saving him and give you 1000 caps (2000 caps with a speech challenge.) Talk to him again and he will say " Are little metropolis is finally finished, but it doesn't have a name. Hey, thats it! Metropolis! Yea, thats good. Metropolis." And with that, the quest, and mod, ends leaving you as Vice President of your very own Metropolis. [[Category:FO3 Mod ideas]